


bestial

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Animalistic, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from the kink meme. Makoto, despite being a gentle person, is incredibly rough in bed. Nagisa absolutely loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bestial

Makoto was incredibly gentle to anyone and everyone. His gentleness even extended to animals. It came as a surprise to Nagisa, then, that Makoto was far less gentle in bed. He hadn't expected it the first time he was pinned down and ravished, which only meant that it was the most enthralling thing for Nagisa. Never had he experienced such excitement before. Makoto was absolutely  _bestial_  and he claimed Nagisa as his. It was bliss.   
  
"You're mine," Makoto whispered into Nagisa's ear. Nagisa nodded, his vision blurred as he pressed back against Makoto.  _Inside, just get inside already..._  he begged internally, hardly able to think of anything else. Makoto gripped Nagisa's hips tightly, pulling him back. His cock was wedged in between Nagisa's cheeks, rubbing back and forth to tease him. Nagisa arched, hands gripping the sheets as he waited with growing impatience.  
  
" _Makoto_ ," he whined, the heat from Makoto's dick becoming too much for him to bear. He  _wanted_  it, ached for it to be inside of him. He wanted Makoto to take him and make him his as he did every night. It was an addiction of Nagisa's, though he tried to mask it. He never did a good job of it, though.   
  
"Say it. Say you're mine."  
  
"I'm yours! I'm all yours, so  _please_ , please just fuck me already!" Nagisa begged, out of breath and out of his mind. He relinquished all control to Makoto whenever he begged, but he didn't care. Makoto was going to fuck him and that's all he could think of or care about in that moment. He was rewarded with Makoto pulling back and pressing the tip of his cock against Nagisa's hole. He eased inside, not stopping until he was deep within him. Nagisa let out a low moan, relieved to feel the stretch that came with Makoto's size. A hand came to press Nagisa further into the mattress, his body obliging. Makoto's hand dug into his blond hair and he knew that once Makoto gets started, he'll be tugged upward forcefully.   
  
Without waiting another moment, Makoto pulled back, only to slam right back inside of Nagisa's hole. He tugged up on Nagisa's hair, the boy gasping as he lifted his head up. Makoto repeated the rough motion with his hips a few more times, Nagisa moaning harder and harder. When he didn't move fast enough, Nagisa moved his hips, seeking more from Makoto. Smirking, Makoto kept still, soon holding onto Nagisa's hips tight enough to make him stop. Whining, Nagisa shuddered, trying to stay still and comply to an unspoken order.  
  
Moving his hands, Makoto slid them upward, pulling Nagisa up until he had his back against Makoto's chest. They both had to do some maneuvering, Makoto sitting back some as Nagisa adjusted. He caressed the boy's chest, fingers sliding down and over his warm body. Nagisa's breathing was labored and shaky as he anticipated Makoto's next course of action. He wasn't disappointed when he felt teeth sinking into his neck, a hand wrapped around Nagisa's cock as Makoto started moving again. Makoto bit down to mark him, make him his, and to add a bit more pain. Nagisa was a masochist and he knew it. He loved obliging him. He was sadistic deep down, which Nagisa knew and exploited as often as he could.  
  
No one would suspect it from them. Everyone thought Nagisa was a dominating force. Everyone thought Makoto was too kind for his own good. The contrast in the bed for the two of them just makes sex that much more exciting. Nagisa submitted willingly to Makoto, who dominated him relentlessly. Letting out a cry of pain, Nagisa pushed backward, his ass against Makoto's pelvis. He felt him twitch inside and precum came out of the tip of Nagisa's cock. Makoto squeezed him lightly, letting go from his neck.  
  
"You're dirty," he murmured, his thumb brushing over the precum. Nagisa laughed lightly, rolling his hips. Makoto grunted, shutting his eyes as he rocked out the sensation. Nagisa met his movements, pressing back as Makoto thrust sharply. He groaned harder, stroking Nagisa from the base to the tip, spreading what little precum had come out. " _Dirty._ "  
  
"I know," Nagisa breathed. He turned his head a bit, barely able to glance at Makoto. Lips parted, he let another moan out as Makoto started thrusting faster and faster, his hands moving back up to pinch and tease Nagisa's nipples. When he tugged them, even lightly, Nagisa squirmed and whined. He was starting to move too much and he knew it. Makoto was still fucking him hard from behind, but he slowed to another stop and pulled out entirely. "No-- wait, I'll be good! Don't stop, Mako--"  
  
Makoto grabbed hold of Nagisa, turning him around and pinning him to the bed. His grip was tight and he didn't even wait to shove his cock forcefully back into Nagisa. The scream that came out of the boy was  _loud_ , but Makoto wasn't listening now. He shoved into him, applying more pressure on Nagisa's wrists. He watched his expression with intensity, throbbing when he saw him in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Nagisa's cock dripped with more precum, twitching. He couldn't move from the tight grip, and the fact that was immobilized was sending him into a deeper haze of bliss. The intoxicated look on his face sent Makoto driving into him faster. The loud noise of skin smacking on skin could hardly be heard by Nagisa, who was sinking deeper into the pleasure, his gaze barely focused on his lover.  
  
Leaning down, Makoto started biting on his skin again, wanting to bruise and maybe even make him bleed. Nagisa's hands curled into fists as he gasped and shuddered. He could still squirm and he did, knowing it'd just make Makoto "punish" him more for being disobedient. He pounded into Nagisa harder, hands sliding over the boy's lithe body. He felt him breathe in, he felt the sweat and heat emitting from his body. Makoto loved it. Makoto loved it when he could  _feel_  Nagisa breathe in shakily with anticipation.   
  
His hands returned to pinning Nagisa to the bed. When Makoto looked at his face again, he felt a tug in his stomach. It was so arousing to see him still in that daze of pleasure. His hands hadn't moved when Makoto released them. He was obedient and waiting, longing for Makoto to pin him again, and when he had, he cracked a smile.   
  
He thrust inside of Nagisa again. Again and again, Makoto found himself fucking him faster. He couldn't stop, not with seeing how delighted his boyfriend was with being immobilized. He was made to please Makoto, he decided in his own haze of pleasure, and he would only ever be his.   
  
" _Nagisa_ ," he groaned, buried deep inside of him with every thrust. Nagisa moaned out, legs twitching a little as he kept them around Makoto's waist. He couldn't move much of his body and he loved it, he loved being made to sit there and take it. He was going to come soon, but he couldn't even tell Makoto he was going to. He couldn't speak. Nagisa was confused as to how Makoto was able to. He couldn't make out what he said after his name, though he felt him get closer to him, applying pressure on his arms.  
  
 _Is he going to break me? Makoto, I'll break, I'll break-_  
  
Nagisa squeezed his legs around Makoto, shuddering and jerking as he started to come. Just the thought of breaking was sending him over the edge. He knew Makoto wouldn't actually hurt him like that, but the danger and the threat was  _enthralling._  Makoto grunted and grit his teeth at the tightness around his dick. Nagisa was pulling him in closer, squeezing around him rhythmically as his hips bucked upward again. The cum splattered on his stomach and Nagisa could barely catch his breath. His body slumped a bit, though he wasn't given a moment to relax. Makoto moved his hands away, lifting Nagisa's hips up. He had only paused to feel the pulsing tightness around him -- and now that Nagisa was slowly coming down from his high, it was time for him to move again.  
  
He was absolutely relentless. He thrust in again, the angle coupled with Nagisa being sensitive caused him to scream. It didn't register right away that he could move his arms, so he could only stare at Makoto with shock as he was pounded into  _again_ , though it felt so much more intense than before. He felt like he was going to black out. Nagisa pressed back into the bed, hands digging into the sheets as he pushed back, crying from how painful the pleasure was. His face was a mess, but Makoto couldn't find it more beautiful. He slammed his hips again, nails digging into Nagisa's thighs. Makoto thrust a few more times before he started coming, gasping as the sticky and thick loud shot into Nagisa. Nagisa's toes curled as he felt Makoto come inside of him, wishing it had been in his mouth or on his stomach with his own cum. He wanted to eat it up, but he knew there was plenty more for later.  
  
The best part of being used by Makoto was how he was left to bask in the feeling. Makoto would catch his breath and Nagisa would be sprawled out, body aching and his mind reeling. That, too, was blissful.  
  
It would take a few minutes after that for Makoto to calm down completely. When he did, he met everyone's initial expectations. His gentle demeanor came back in full. He worried relentlessly that each time he released his pent up sexual frustrations on Nagisa that he overdid it. Nagisa was still basking in his high to reassure Makoto, so he would have to wait. In the meantime, Makoto got the two of them cleaned up, careful with Nagisa's body. He reached for a bottle of ointment, not wanting the poor thing to get infected after getting so many cuts and bruises.  
  
Whining slightly, Nagisa winced, not able to move too much. It hurt to just open his eyes, so he continued with his "nap," the sensation of being taken care of registering. He relaxed, the soreness still there, as Makoto wiped him clean and fixed him up again. A part of him heard the shower running and he knew Makoto would be gone for a few more minutes, but then right back at his side. The extra weight on the bed ten minutes later reminded him of that fact. A hand came to brush through his hair and he nuzzled into it.  
  
"Are you doing okay?" Makoto asked quietly, still worried.  _I hope I didn't overdo it. Please say I didn't, Nagisa. Please be all right._  
  
"'m fine," Nagisa murmured lazily. He was tired, very tired. And very sore. But he was fine, he was alive, and he didn't need to go to the hospital. He struggled with opening his eyes, but he finally managed. This part Nagisa loved, too. He  _loved_  being spoiled. A few times he had exploited Makoto's overbearing behavior, though he felt guilty those few times. Makoto always took care of him. He would clean him up, bathe him, fix anything that hurt, give him medicine, and then continue to dote on him with affection. It was good at keeping him normal, or else he'd probably slip completely from reality.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Just you."  
  
Makoto smiled, relieved. He carefully moved to be beside Nagisa, pressing a kiss to his forehead, cheek -- and finally to his lips. He sighed lightly, melting into the sensation. He knew the next day would be more painful, but Nagisa also knew that Makoto would be there to take care of him. He'd be there to possess him night after night, and in the morning he would put him back together again. That was how it was meant to be. Neither of them minded very much.   
  
Nagisa fell asleep to the sensation of Makoto caressing his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Original fill: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=1787076#cmt1787076


End file.
